


the party at the mysterious mansion

by etherealabyss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Halloween, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, corset kink, dressing up, i wrote this, non wizarding world, remus is rich, sirius loves the attention, submissive sirius black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealabyss/pseuds/etherealabyss
Summary: Sirius and his flatmates had been drowning in exam preparations when James told them about a halloween-party they were invited to. None of them knew the guy who threw the party but who were they to give up on an evening of free drinks?Or, Sirius and his friends going to Remus's Halloween party and Sirius finding himself chasing after the handsome stranger until he gets what he wants.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102
Collections: my wolfstar collection





	the party at the mysterious mansion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my new friend anna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+new+friend+anna).



> hey! this is my first wolfstar anything so i hope i did then justice. also, english isn't my first language so bear with me. i'd love to hear your thoughts on it (i crave validation <3) so don't be shy if you feel like commenting. i hope you'll enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it. have a good day! until next time!

“Sirius, please, I really need your help with this, now get off your phone!”, Alice groaned. It was Saturday, the 31st of October, and the lot of them had not gone out in almost two weeks, which was very unusual. Now that they were 18, nothing could stop them theoretically, but unfortunately, reality often gets in the way. Exams were almost eating them all alive – they kept them up at night and the group of friends couldn’t find a moment to just sit back and relax for the lives of them. It seemed as if they would never get to breathe freely again, Frank said one particular night where the five of them pulled an all-nighter so they would pass their English literature exam. 

On the 21st, James burst into the shared living room and announced that a mate of his mate was throwing a massive Halloween party and that he was told that he should come and bring some friends. Immediately, everyone sighed in relief, knowing they had an excuse to get shitfaced. From that point on there was nothing else they looked forward to but the costume party. None of them really cared about the dressing up part but who in their right mind would say no to a night of free drinks and watching people make a fool of themselves? 

“Alright, I’ll just text Fabian real quick”, the black-haired boy mumbled. He always kept the people he was talking to at arm’s length because he didn’t really care about any of them. The newest addition of the boys he could wrap around his fingers was Fabian Prewett, a cute ginger he met at college. They went out once or twice but nothing enticing happened between them. That being said, Fabian apparently had taken a liking of Sirius and tried his best to persuade him to go on a proper date with him. Sirius thought that he was cute, he liked how affectionate the other was, but did not feel like going out with him at all. That did not stop him from chatting with him whenever he got bored, though. After being in an abusive relationship with Benjy Fenwick for over two years, he wasn’t ready for a proper anything anytime soon. 

He got off Alice’s bed and strutted towards her. “Could you help me zip the back of the dress? I can’t get it all the way up”, she groaned, her hands fumbling aimlessly behind her back.

“I’ve got it, love”, Sirius smiled and held the zipper between his thumb and pointer finger. “You’ll be the prettiest Morticia Addams there has ever been”, he added and almost meant it. Seriously though, she looked stunning. The long, black wig and the velvet dress made her look very elegant. She grinned and sat down at her desk again to do her makeup.

He loved watching her go to town on her face, the bigger the better he often thought to himself. She was a skilled makeup artist and even did his makeup once she was finished with Morticia’s unmistakable look. Since Sirius was dressed up as a sexy nun, Alice could not help herself but put some eyeliner, blush and lip gloss on the boy. 

“How do you like it?”, she asked as he leaned forward to get a closer look in the mirror. “If I weren’t myself, I’d wanna shag me”, Sirius grinned and stood up to give his best friend a tight hug. “It’s been too long since we’ve gotten drunk”, Alice laughed against Sirius’s chest as the top of her head bumped against his chin. “It sure has. Could you help me tighten the corset? I don’t like it too lose”, he asked as he looked at the clock. They still had some time but they should hurry up so they wouldn’t arrive when the drinks were already gone. Before his best friend could help him out, he put on a pair of fishnet tights. Their back seem was red, which matched the cross that hanging around his neck rather loosely, perfectly. 

“Are you two ready to go?”, Frank asked as he walked into Alice’s room at 9. He was wearing a well-fitted Gomez Addams suit with the Thing resting on his right shoulder. It would only a matter of time until someone would rip the fake hand off of his tuxedo blazer. “Wait, you forgot to draw on Gomez’s moustache”, Sirius noticed and took one of Alice’s charcoal liners. 

“I’ll be downstairs with Lily and James”, Alice announced while already being halfway down the stairs. Once Sirius was finished drawing the two lines above Frank’s upper lip, the two men also made their way to the living room. 

“You look sexy, Sirius!”, Lily exclaimed once the black-haired man had arrived in the room. “Thanks, Lils – Get a strap-on and I’m yours”, he winked and earned a round of laughter for his faux flirting. To his surprise, James and Lily weren’t wearing matching outfits. Instead, James wore one those obnoxious Dinosaur pants that made it seem as if he was riding a prehistoric giant and Lily wore a very cute little red riding hood outfit – she even wore a black wig. 

“Let’s head out, everyone!”, James announced and headed towards the door. Everyone followed him suit and before he locked the door behind him, Sirius checked himself out in the mirror one last time. The tight, very revealing dress clung onto his body in ways others could only imagine. He could move his legs effortlessly due to the slits on each side of the dress. Since Lily and he had the same shoe size she let him borrow a pair of black high heels that, in his opinion, looked better on him, but that wasn’t important that night. His hair was curled and bounced lightly around his neck, the shorter strands framing his face beautifully. Not to toot his own horn or anything, but the makeup looked damn good on him, too.

“Hurry up mate! We won’t be fashionably late anymore if you continue to eye-fuck yourself!”, James yelled from the entryway. “Shut up Prongs! I’m coming”, Sirius laughed and caught up with his friends. They walked for about 15 minutes and chatted lively until Lily’s phone told them that they had arrived at their desired destination. “This can’t be it”, Frank laughed as they stared at the big mansion in front of them. "Who even was that friend who told you about this party?". It looked old and mysterious, even though 90’s pop could be heard across the entire yard. 

“Apparently it is, and Marls did, I don't know if you guys know her”, James shrugged and pointed at the people smoking and chatting in front of the main entrance. “Let’s get absolutely hammered, guys”, Sirius grinned and laughed loudly as James shouted “HELLO!” at the crowd of people. Some even waved. 

Once the group of friends entered the building, all of their jaws dropped to the floor simultaneously. Every room was decorated beautifully, they could tell that the owner must have been very rich. The entrance itself was filled with bar tables that were covered with many glasses filled to the brim with various alcoholic beverages. Sirius found himself standing in the middle of a large group of people that were dancing to the loud music blasting from the speakers that were strategically placed in every room. 

As he expected, almost everyone had quite a buzz going already. Lily and James immediately left the others to explore that mansion while the three of them decided on getting started with the drinks. They walked up to one of those bar tables and stared at the many colourful drinks in front of them. “The first person who finishes 5 of these glasses of champagne is the winner!”, Alice announced and all three began to drink hastily. It was their first night out in ages, after all. 

Sirius finished mere seconds before Alice did while Frank struggled with the fourth glass. “Keep up, or you won’t end up regretting getting drunk like the rest of us tomorrow!”, the girl laughed and patted her boyfriend’s shoulder gently. “There’s a proper bar!”, Sirius pointed out as he looked to his left and inspected the large group of people in the room closest to them.

“Let’s get some shots!”, Alice shouted and began to sprint, the two men following her shortly after. Sirius stepped up to the black marble counter and leaned forward, trying to get the bartender’s attention. Unfortunately, he was occupied serving probably the hottest person he had ever seen. Sirius could not believe his eyes. On the other end of the bar stood a tall, curly-haired blonde boy with plump lips that were just waiting to be kissed by Sirius. The stranger was, to Sirius’s surprise (and delight), dressed as a priest. What a coincidence. 

Sirius was so focused on checking out the guy that he didn’t realise that he had been staring. As their eyes met, his entire face turned red and the black-haired boy turned to his friends. “Did you guys see this hot guy over there?”, he whisper-shouted at the couple. “The one who is currently checking you out?”, Frank asked innocently. Sirius didn’t turn back immediately but found himself loving the attention of the other man. 

Only a few moments later the barkeeper served the three of them pink shots. “We didn’t order these”, Alice told the man in front of them with a confused expression painted on her face. “You didn’t, but he did. Happy Halloween”, he shrugged and pointed at the mysteriously good looking stranger, who raised his glass at them before he leaned against the counter and winked at Sirius, who blew him a kiss back. “I’ll go talk to him”, Sirius decided and did not even wait for his friends to respond. As he moved from his spot with the shot in his hand, he realised that the stranger had left. “Fuck”, he thought to himself and looked across the room. Where did he go? Did he not want to talk to Sirius? 

“Come back dude, we didn’t even toast!”, Alice shouted and rolled her eyes. What a drama queen, Sirius thought. “Don’t you dare continue that thought”, she laughed as he walked back to them and ordered more drinks. “How do you know what my thought was?”, Sirius asked her as he raised his eyebrows. “I know you like the back of my hand, Mr Black”, she smiled with a smug expression on her face. “To us!”, Frank shouted over the music and raised his glass. “To us!”, the other two exclaimed and copied his movement. They clinked their glasses and downed their drinks as if it were their job.

An hour went by before Sirius found himself on the dancefloor with Lily and Alice. He moved his body to the rhythm of Kylie Minogue’s “Can’t get you out of my head” and loved watching his friends dance. His feet were killing him though, how did the girls do it? Walk around in heels and not complain all day?

Alice spun Lily around and gave her a peck on the cheek as Sirius did a slut-drop and got a cheer from his friends as a response. “You look so good in the dress, I might have to borrow permanently”, Lily laughed and threw her hands in the air. As Sirius swung his shoulders from side to side, he found a pair of eyes staring him up and down. After closer inspection, he recognised the handsome stranger from earlier. His hair was a bit messier than before, Sirius noticed. The stranger came closer and Sirius felt his entire body warm up. The guy was so attractive it almost hurt. Sirius licked his lips subconsciously and just as the blonde was almost at a reachable distance, Alice pulled him to the side. “Have you seen James anywhere?”, she asked and tilted her head to the side. “What the-? I mean, no, I haven’t, he’s probably with Frank or something”, Sirius replied absent-mindedly. He really wanted to snog the blonde and could not care less about his best friend’s whereabouts at that particular moment. Alice let go of him and ran after Lily who must have been looking for her boyfriend. The black-haired man turned around and was ready to face the sexy stranger when all he could see was random people dancing around him. 

How could this happen twice? Sirius didn’t want to play the game of cat and mouse but he wanted to find out what that guy’s deal was so he began to search the house. He looked in the many living room esque rooms, searched the closets and even checked out the kitchens before he gave up. The alcohol in his blood wasn’t helping him. Did he imagine the guy? Was he even real? 

As he wandered aimlessly around the entrance, he remembered the big balcony at the top floor he saw when they arrived. He was sure nobody would mind if he snuck up there for a quick smoke. 

He tried his best to get up there as quietly as possible without having anybody notice him. As made his way up the stairs he admired the beautiful paintings hanging on the walls. They must have cost a fortune. Who even owned a mansion with three floors? 

Once he arrived upstairs he stood in front of a gigantic door. Making sure not to be too loud, he opened it quietly and looked around the room to check if anybody was currently occupying it. He could not find anybody so naturally, he let himself in. He must have entered the main bedroom because it was filled with expensive-looking furniture and even more expensive-looking miscellaneous objects. He didn’t even know where to look first. Would the owner notice if he nicked something? 

As he walked across the room, he could hear the bass of the song that was currently playing on the floor beneath him. He couldn’t even estimate how many people were there that night. 150? 170? He couldn’t be sure but he knew that it was a lot.

Being the curious person he was, he traced the outlines of the objects that were in his reach as he walked across the room to get to the balcony. He loved the tingle in his fingertips when he reached for the cigarettes he jammed between his skin and the waistband of the tights. The door to the balcony was heavy and Sirius had to gather his strength to get it open. 

“Are you here to confess your sins?”, he heard someone say as he looked up. Of course, it was the handsome guy who kept standing him up. “Cleanse my soul, father”, Sirius grinned and walked up to him. The guy was leaning against the old railing and had a fag in his mouth. His hair was slicked back and his stubble made Sirius’ mouth water. The piercing blue eyes looked him up and down before he stuck out his hand so that the black-haired man would come closer.

“Why have you been hiding from me?”, Sirius asked and cocked his head. If he wouldn’t have any decency, he wouldn’t even have said anything and would have kissed the man until they both were out of breath. It took him a lot not to drop everything and do as he wanted. “Well, can’t make it too easy for my guests now, can I?”, the guy said after taking a drag of his cigarette and offered it to Sirius, who gladly took it. “You own all of this?”, he asked surprised and looked around. From up there you could see the entire property and it was even bigger than he thought. “I inherited it, don’t spend much time here though – gets lonesome here all by yourself”, the stranger answered and rested his hand on Sirius’s right ass cheek. 

“These tights of yours are driving me wild, do you know that?”, he mumbled against Sirius’s neck as he leaned in and kissed it lazily. Sirius could feel his cock swell just by the kiss and swallowed. The stranger’s fingers found their way to the side of the dress and pulled it up so he could cup his cheek properly. “You’re so fucking sexy”, he added and tilted his head back so the two of them looked at each other. 

Usually, Sirius wasn't persuaded as easily as tonight, but for some reason, he was at the mercy of the stranger. He decided to ignore the self-conscious thoughts once and for all and let himself go. He deserved to hook up with the hottest guy he had ever seen, even if that sounded ridiculous to him.

Sirius put the pack of cigarettes aside and rested his hands on the guy’s chest. Underneath the robes must have been a toned body. “Like what you see?” Sirius smiled innocently and bit his lip. “If you really must know, I am trying my best not to bend you over and just fuck you senseless right here”, the man whispered into Sirius’s ear while Sirius had to hold onto him because his knees almost gave in. 

“You know, there’s no crime in giving yourself over to pleasure”, was the last thing Sirius could hear before his cock was rock hard. The honesty and directness of the man made him feel dizzy. 

A soft moan escaped his lips as he felt their bulges rub against each other before he spread his legs slightly so that the guy could put his knee between them. As if he read Sirius’ mind, the guy followed his wishes and pressed his body against Sirius’s. 

The alcohol apparently decided to leave Sirius’s body when two strong hands were placed on his sides. They were so big that they almost reached around his snatched waist. “What’s your name? What do you want me to call you?”, Sirius asked as the guy continued to kiss his neck hungrily. 

“Remus”, he whispered and sent vibrations through Sirius’s body. Fuck, he was so turned on. “And you, pretty boy?”, Remus asked in return and stood up, so he faced the smaller man properly. “Anything you want”, Sirius asked with a grin on his face. “Oh, you know how this goes, don’t you, you spoiled pillow prince?”, Remus grinned and held onto Sirius’s chin, making him look up at him and rested his thumb against his bottom lip. “You wanna be called cockslut really badly, hm?”, the man asked and licked his lips. Fuck, Sirius was so hard. It was so painful that his dick was almost numb. “Y-Yes, please, Remus”, he whimpered and took the thumb as far as he could in his mouth. Remus shuddered slightly and Sirius could see his eyes darken.

The blonde quickly picked up the black-haired man bridal style and carried him to the bed. He almost threw Sirius onto it and quickly locked the door before he followed him. Sirius took off his shoes and tried to wiggle his way out of the corset but felt a large hand stopping him. “No, leave it on, it’s so fucking hot”, Remus moaned and leaned down to kiss Sirius hungrily.

Sirius never expected a first kiss to feel like this. His entire body felt like it was on fire and his lips tingled, craving for more. He could get used to this. Remus positioned himself between Sirius’s legs and rested his arms next to the other man’s head, making it more comfortable for him to continue to make out. Sirius quickly unbuttoned the robe of Remus and moaned as he saw that he was wearing nothing underneath it. All he could make out was a toned stomach with some scars and a heavy v line that made his mouth drool. “Rip a hole in the back and front of your tights, baby”, Remus ordered and got up to fetch some lube and a condom. Sirius did as he was told – he stole the tights from Primark anyway, so he wasn’t really at loss here. 

When Remus returned, he told Sirius to turn around and put his ass up in the air. Sirius followed his instructions and smiled into the pillow as he heard Remus call him a good boy. Something about the guy drove him insane with lust. It might have been the alcohol, but he really didn’t want to start trying to figure it out now.

Remus sat down behind him and spread Sirius’s legs even further. “So ready for me”, he moaned against Sirius’s hole before he let his tongue circle around it. Sirius shuddered under his touch and felt his entire body relax. Remus dipped his tongue into Sirius’s asshole and began to palm his own erection. “You taste divine”, Remus moaned and began to eat his ass thoroughly. He made sure to explore his hole as well as he could and got a huge amount of moans and whimpers in return. “Fuck, it feels so good Remus”, Sirius moaned and felt his cock leak with precum. “You like being my little slut, huh? Doing everything I say, following my orders”, Remus growled and flipped Sirius around unexpectantly.

“Yes, Yes Remus I love it”, Sirius whimpered and pulled him into a kiss. It was just as electrical as the first one but this one was hungrier, more passionate, filled with lust. “Suck my cock”, Remus grinned and pulled down his trousers. Even though he was still wearing his boxers, Sirius knew that the man was packing. Holy shit, he thought to himself.

Sirius leaned forward and immediately went to work. He began to kiss up and down Remus’ abdomen. Remus tasted like sweat, alcohol and body lotion. Sirius could not get enough of the taste.

He worked his way down to the seam of the pants before he pulled them down and was greeted by a large, swollen, red, throbbing cock. “You did this to me”, Remus said and winked at the other. For some reason that made Sirius’s heart skip a beat, but he’d worry about that later. 

Sirius wrapped his lip-gloss-stained lips around the tip of the cock and heard Remus moan loudly while he threw his head back. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and began to stroke Remus's cock while he licked the tip as if it were a lollipop, paying attention to the slit and the spot that made Remus squirm under his touch. “So fucking good, baby”, Remus moaned and felt his dick twitch in the other man’s mouth. He began to buck his hips as he felt Sirius's free hand massage his balls which almost sent him over the edge.

“Lay down, I need to be inside of you right now”, Remus demanded and gently shoved Sirius back so that he would lay down quicker. “Fuck me, Remus”, Sirius moaned as he got in the position the man wanted. “I am about to, don’t worry”, Remus laughed quietly and leaned in to kiss Sirius again. Their lips moved effortlessly against each other as if they were made to do so. Sirius reached up and buried his fingers in Remus’s golden locks and tugged on them gently. Remus almost purred against Sirius’s lips and licked them before he got back up and put on the condom. 

“You’re pretty like this, do you know that? All spread out for me”, Remus said in a low tone that made each and every hair on Sirius’s body stand up. Sirius only replied with a smiled and spread his legs, giving Remus a decent view. The blonde put some lube on his cock and some on his fingers before he reached down and circled his middle finger around Sirius’ asshole.

Sirius gasped and let his head fall back once he entered him. Remus moved his finger back and forth before he added a second one, making Sirius whimper in excitement. Never had fingering felt this good before. To his delight, Remus found Sirius’s prostate pretty quickly and rubbed his fingers against it. “Fuck, please, I will cum if you continue”, Sirius moaned and gasped for air as Remus pulled his fingers out.

“You ready, pretty boy?”, Remus asked as he positioned himself in front of Sirius who decided to rest his legs on Remus’s shoulders. “Ready as I’ll ever be”, he answered and licked his lips. “You fucking tease”, Remus laughed and focused on his next moves. He entered Sirius gently, not wanting to hurt him and stopped whenever Sirius looked slightly distraught. Once he was fully in, he waited for Sirius to relax around him.

“You’re doing so well, baby”, he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed Sirius’s face. It felt natural to him for some reason. Everything about their encounter had felt natural to him.  
“Th-Thank you Remus”, he heard Sirius whimper and smiled to himself Sirius reached up to kiss him again.

“I’m good”, Sirius whispered after a few minutes of adjusting to his length and making out heavily with the handsome blonde. “Great”, Remus replied and began to rock his hips back and forth. He started out slowly at first but once he knew Sirius was comfortable, he began to thrust his cock into him mercilessly. “So-So fucking tight”, Remus moaned and kissed Sirius’s calve hungrily. “So good for me”, he added and felt his body being taken over by pleasure. “You’re so fucking big”, Sirius panted and gasped whenever Remus’ cock rubbed against his prostate.

“Fuck, Remus, please”, Sirius moaned loudly. He didn’t care if anybody could hear them. “Please what, baby? Use your words”, Remus grinned and bit his lip as his balls clapped against Sirius’s thighs. 

“Please, fuck me harder Remus, I’m so close”, Sirius exhaled and sighed. “You make me feel so good”. It was true. Sirius had never felt this full in his life and loved every second of it. He loved the big hands that roamed all over his body while he was fucking into him. He swore he even saw his stomach form a bulge whenever Remus was balls deep inside of him. 

“As you wish”, Remus smiled and dropped all of his restricting thoughts. He began to fuck into Sirius as if there was no tomorrow. Their bodies moved in sync. His cock throbbed inside the tight walls and twitched each time Sirius moaned. Sweat was dripping down his body as he moved his hips back and forth, shoving his length in and out of Sirius at such speed that he could barely see what was going on down there. He loved getting used like this. This is what he was made for. For Remus to fuck him senseless. As he felt his stomach tense, he knew he was close. “R-Remus I- I can’t hold myself back much longer”, he whimpered in between the loud moans. 

“Cum for me, baby, cum all over your stomach without touching yourself, I want to lick it up”, Remus moaned and felt his own orgasm creeping up. With a big jolt, he ripped apart the thin corset and tore the dress he was wearing in two. “I’ll buy you a new one”, Remus muttered and thrust into him. Before Sirius could process what was happening, his body stopped himself from holding back and released his semen on his chest. It was a lot because he hadn’t masturbated in two days. Almost an eternity. The view of Sirius looking as well fucked as he did, covered in his own cum, sweat and spit sent Remus over the edge too. He came deep inside Sirius while he let out a final, loud moan. Once the orgasm had passed, he tried to gather himself on top of the black-haired man. He pulled his cock out, tied the condom together and threw it in the dustbin he kept next to his bedside table. 

Remus then leaned down and licked Sirius’s cum off of his chest. He made sure to swallow every last bit and kissed his way up to Sirius’s mouth. “You taste amazing”, Remus whispered. “You fuck amazing”, Sirius panted and both started smiling. “Kiss me again”, Sirius whispered as he looked into the beautiful blue eyes of the man who was currently on top of him. His eyes wandered to the beautiful freckles that covered his face and finally to the plump lips he had noticed hours before. “With pleasure”, he heard Remus say and felt Remus’s lips against his once again. The blonde buried his hands in Sirius’s hair while Sirius was letting his hands roam up and down Remus’s body. He definitely could get used to this.

When their kiss broke apart, Remus let himself fall onto the bed next to Sirius. Without saying anything, he stuck out his hand and looked at the other man, waiting for him to make the next move. Sirius moved closer and rested his hand on the soft skin of Remus’s chest. He leaned up and kissed Remus’s cheek gently before their lips met again.

“This was the best sex I’ve had in a long time”, Remus said after a long period of neither of them saying anything. They had been laying in his bed, exchanging lazy kisses for what felt like forever. Sirius loved it more than he would admit. He felt weirdly safe in the other man’s arms. 

“It might have been the best I’ve ever had”, Sirius said absent-mindedly while he continued to kiss Remus’s side, biting his nipple ever so gently whenever his lips found their way to it. “So, gorgeous stranger, want to do this again?”, Remus asked and began to play with Sirius’s long, curly hair. “Wait, did I not tell you my name?”, Sirius asked and blushed. How ignorant of him.

“No, you didn’t, but I made do. Care to tell me now?”, Remus chuckled and leaned forward so he could kiss him again.

“I’m Sirius Black”, he answered and nodded. “And yes, I would like to do this again sometime”

“Well, Sirius Black, as would I”, Remus said quietly against the other man’s lips. 

“How about right now?”, he heard his lover say and couldn’t help himself from smiling. “To tell the truth, there are very few things I’d rather do - now come here”


End file.
